houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Jai
Jai Sabri Rashandan is one of the imperial tutors living in the Fire Nation royal palace. He focuses on teaching sciences to the kids he tutors and also covers world history for the secondary students. His first name is actually two names, Jai Sabri, but most people call him Jai and he prefers it for ease of use. History Jai was born and raised in the Crater in the Fire Nation capital. His family is a lower noble house; they were far more powerful in generations past but have faded from prominence and now have only a namesake to hold on to. His immediate family includes his mother, Milana, and father, Hasan. He had an older brother, Wasim, who was a firebender and accomplished swordsman. Wasim was on active duty when the Avatar attacked the Fire Nation capital at the end of the war and subsequently Wasim lost his life. The family as a whole is very close, and was devastated by the loss. Jai is an imperial tutor stationed in the Fire Nation palace. He assists Mahn Jee with all those pesky kids and specializes in teaching geology and biology. He grew up in the capital, in the crater as part of a lower noble family. He went to university and was one year short of completing when the war ended. He took time off school to help his family bury his older brother, Wasim, who died the day the Avatar defeated the Phoenix King. After a full year away from school, Jai returned and finished his studies. Immediately after finishing, Jai worked at a public school in the Fire Nation capital, though outside his personal home of the crater. He had a lot of fun working with the kids, but when he heard about an opening in the palace for teachers he jumped at the chance--admittedly he missed the cushy life of a noble. Jai was hired on and given the task of teaching the older children while Mahn Jee had the younger crowd, but he didn't mind. It wasn't as if he didn't teach the younger kids at all, but he spent most of his time with the older group. Jai generally likes Mahn Jee and the two work together well; he is happy to help her with lesson plans and is unafraid to ask for her help as well. Relationships Family : Father, Hasan, 48, nobleman : Mother, Milana Xiu, 49, noblewoman : Brother, Wasim, deceased. Jai had a special relationship with his older brother who was four years his seniro. Wasim was a firebender and a soldier in the army; he was also an accomplished swordsman. Wasim represents to Jai what a true man and nobleman should be, and his fondest memories are of his late brother. Wasim died in the final battle of the war when the Avatar and company invaded the capital. Jai misses his brother but doesn't hold any ill will toward either side of the war for Wasim's death. Wasim was 23 years old when he died, and currently would be 29. Others : Zohar - Jai has an interesting relationship with Lady Zohar of Hina. She recently arrived in the capital and he was asked to show her around the city a bit. She has developed feelings for him, of which he is unaware, as well as her ties to the Original People of the Flame. : Karasa "Cyan" - Jai only met Karasa recently but he's smitten with her. He's taken her out on a date, but his timing seems to be poor as Karasa is caught between him and her other possible lover, Touda. : Touda - The two have a rocky relationship, at best. They're both competing for Karasa's affections, and yet they are currently working together to tutor the students in the palace since Mahn Jee's disappearance. Jai doesn't dislike Touda, but Touda is definitely annoyed by Jai. : Personality and Appearance Jai is tall for a Fire Nation native, standing at 6'6". He has dark brown hair that looks black from most angles, and he keeps it cut short to avoid any type of maintenance (he hated taking care of it when he was forced to keep it longer when he was young). His eyes are a bit darker shade of gold than the average Fire Nation noble but not enough for anyone to be concerned. He has pale skin, par for the course considering his ancestry and defined facial features, which make him a bit of a "pretty boy." He weighs approximately 200 lbs, so while he's not overly skinny he is not fat by any means either. He gets little exercise so he's not particularly muscular, just toned. Jai is very friendly, with a warm, bubbly, and outgoing personality. He loves interacting with kids and because of his carefree demeanor is sometimes mistaken for being uncaring. He is actually quite the opposite; he wears his heart on his sleeve. He is often seen as a super nice!guy because of how polite he is with people he doesn't know, but he's a regular dude underneath who likes to tease his friends and crack a joke or two. Current Activity With the seemingly unexplained disappearance of Mahn Jee, Jai has been left to take over her students, as well as a group of young airbenders who are taking up residence in the palace. He has enlisted the help of the firebending teacher, Touda Lung Hua, to help him cover topics out of his area of expertise, and the two work well together despite their personal lives. The two tutors are currently both vying for the affections of a healer who lives in the palace, Karasa "Cyan" Kabanei. Category:Fire Nation Category:Noblemen Category:Original Characters Category:Tutors & Teachers